deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BattleGames1
Your Battle Ideas Nice ideas, here's a list on ones I'm most interested in/familiar with the characters, with my thoughts on some of them: Shion Sonozaki vs Dexter Morgan: This one could definitely work, the only issue being the guns- Dexter's page doesn't list anything to match Shion's AK47 (not familiar with the Dexter TV series), however, I was thinking having Shion not have her AK during the battle, with a weapon set something like this: *Hunting Knife (Shion) vs Dagger (Dexter) *Stun gun (Shion) vs Garrote (Dexter) *Tokarev TT-33 (Shion) vs USP (Dexter) *Ithaca 37 (Shion) vs Colt Python (Dexter) maybe also including Shion's katana in there somehow ' Social Welfare Agency vs US Navy Seals (or Triad or SAS or Spetsnaz or whatever; perhaps we can make a series out of this):' Just a note, the Gunslinger Girl anime has shown that highly-trained special forces can outfight a cyborg, but still, sounds fair. Not sure the triads would be as well trained, though Eastern Private Defense Academy vs Yakuza ' JS Mirai Crew vs Somalian Pirates:' This is kind of already happening IRL- the JSDF is part of the anti-piracy task force. Still, could work, as I'm not sure if they've actually fired a shot in anger. Highschool of the Dead gang vs Left 4 Dead gang Revy (and her Black Lagoon Gang) vs Niko Bellic ''' '''Kazuo Kiriyama and Shuya Nanahara vs Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark vs Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano: Kazuo Kiriyama and Shuya would just kill each other as they did in the movie. A better option would be Shogo Kawada, not currently on this wiki. Kawada's weapon set: *SPAS-12 Shotgun *Colt Python *Hatchet Also, do Katniss and Peeta ever get a hold of a firearm? Because compare with the other two weapon sets (Shuya's weapons will not include ones from his later terrorist career, I'm assuming, as it would give him and unfair advantage.) Shuya and Shogo have a SPAS-12 (Shogo), Micro Uzi (Shuya), Colt Python (Shogo), SW model 29 (Shuya), hatchet (Shogo), combat knife (Shuya) Yuki/Yuno: MP5 (both), Beretta 92 (Yuno), Smith and Wesson 36 (both), Katana (Yuno), Hatchet (Both), Combat knife (both) ' Highschool of the Dead Gang vs Left 4 Dead Gang (or The Walking Dead gang):' Walking Dead has already been done, and possibly L4D too, but if not, sounds good Miyo Takano vs Max Payne (or some other vigilante anti-hero - Harry Callahan maybe?): Callahan or Payne could both work, as could a number of others. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 00:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey want a title card there ya go.Utter noob (talk) 02:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob About our collab... I would like to know when we start, I was thinking around Jan 10 if possible.Utter noob (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Collab information Date begins:Jan/10/2013 Ancient battle of spec ops badasses-BattleGames1 Feat-Athenian marine, germanic ghost warrior, roman centurian, aztec jaguar, and huskarl. Modern battle of spec ops badasses-Utter noob Feat-Army rangers, French naval commandos, SASR, Spetznaz, GIGN, and Alfa group. Anceint battle of movie badasses-BattleGames1 Feat-King arthur, king leonidas, spartacus, conan the barbarian, Maximas Decimus Meridis Battle of the modern movie badasses-Utter noob Feat-Batman, V, Jason Bourne, and Black Widow Ancient battle of badasses mixed Thats the collab its gonna be awesome.Utter noob (talk) 17:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob About the collab...again.. William Wallace sounds good.Utter noob (talk) 05:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob For your season... I decided to make you a few title cards, let me know what you think via my talk page. Why are you doing so many anime fights? Anyways I can't get any good pics to make a non-awkward looking title card for HOTD gang vs dead island gang. Sorry about that, anyways let me know what you think about these title cards.Utter noob (talk) 06:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Hey BG we need to move the collab back to Jan 18. Sorry for inconvienence but I will have to many things going on if we do it on hte tenth. Anything Jan 18 or at a later date I will be fine to set as the collab date. Have a nice day.Utter noob (talk) 22:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Your Battles Sure I can provide X-Factors. Here's the ones I used for Miyo Takano (she's the first one your going to be using, right?). Takano Training: In my last fight, against Friedrich Steiner, Takano got a low score for training, only a 48, though if she is going into this fight with her Yamainu allies (with Payne alongside some other NYPD officers or something?), they would have a greater level training, in the 70s or 80s, being a trained counterintelligence force, whereas Takano is essentially a scientist with some firearms training. Also, perhaps, rethinking it, 48 was a little low, maybe more like a 65 or so. Combat Experience: Again, Takano scored low on his, only a 45. This was due to the fact that most of her activities involved massacring unarmed villagers. Killer Instinct: Takano scores a very high score, 92, as she is willing to wipe out an entire village to achieve her goals. Agility Takano scored a greater agility than Steiner- a score of 72, as she's probably faster on her feet than the old Nazi mad scientist, but judging for Payne's poster, he appears to be capable of jumping long distances while firing dual pistols. Takano has displayed no such feats. Physical Strength Takano is a fit, but not that far from average for a woman of her size. She'd probably earn a score in 60s or 70s. Psychological Health Takano takes a 45- she has somehow gotten the idea that committing a mass murder, then having it blamed on a curse of a local god will make her... and her father a god. Not sure how that works but... either way, she would definitely qualify as mentally ill, if not to the degree of some other characters in the series. Ideas for Takano vs Payne. The battle take place after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, Takano escapes to New York because now she's "Japan's Most Wanted Terrorist". Payne knows who Takano is, and decided to get rid of her. IslamLEGION (talk) 02:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Our collab Centurion The scorpion fires bolts right? That is what hit the log, and the Centurian was attacking the Huskarl.Utter noob (talk) 00:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Revised The eagle rushed through the forest, jumping over fallen logs. The Huskarl pursues the Aztec, with his spear and shield ready. The eagle, hearing the Huskarl behind him, grabs a Tepoztōpīlli leaning against a tree. He turns and thrusts into the Huskarl’s shield, the Huskarl thrusts his own spear into the eagle’s side. The Huskarl rams his shield into the eagle, causing him and his spear to fall to the ground, slamming into a log. The Huskarl thrusts his spear at the eagles head, but the attack misses and the eagle manages to scramble to his feet. He reunites with his spear but the two quickly separate when he throws his spear at the Huskarl. The spear hits with enough force to knock the shield away from thw Huskarl. The jaguar sprints for his Macuahuitl, which lies in a bush. The Huskarl doesn’t allow this and throws his spear, which dug into the Aztec’s leg. He fell slamming his head onto the Macuahuitl. The Huskarl approaches the eagle but quickly turns his attention to an object emerging from the bush. He steps back lifting his great axe. Emerging from the bush was a man encased in gold, at least that’s what the Huskarl thought. He decided that by killing the man he could sell the armor but his mind quickly shifted its attention to a bolt that slams into a nearby log. Suddenly as the marine left the bush the roman centurion was yelling at the top of his lungs, charging armed with his pilum and scutum (shield). The three warriors formed a triangle of armor and flesh, each daring the other to make a move. Up next Do you want me to wait till we are done writing the battle for the ancient spec ops to begin the modern version? Cause I can work on it while we write this.Utter noob (talk) 01:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Sim So you are gonna right the next part then me, and repeat that till we are done with the sim?Utter noob (talk) 20:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Problems We are WAY to slow on the ancient spec ops sim. Voting has ended for modern spec ops, so you finish the rest of that sim on your own so I can start this one. You are not getting on here often enough for this to work, get on here more often so we don't fall behind.Utter noob (talk) 04:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Our collab It takes to long to get our free-for-all battles finished and I promised Beast we would start a collab on Feb 1st. Our collab ends early, you can keep your other idea from the collab though. Sorry, but patience is something I have lost as of now. Collab is over.Utter noob (talk) 22:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Ideas For The Future Battles #The GSG9 and the SWA will mistake each other as terrorists, despite the fact that both are counter-terrorists. SWA will assume the GSG9 is the PMC hired by Padanian terrorist, while GSG9 will assume SWA is planning to attack the German Embassy in Italy. #Niko Bellic was busy with his own business when suddenly Revy pops in, trying to kill him (reasons are up to you). #Shion Sonozaki has fled Hinamizawa to Miami before the Great Hinamizawa Disaster (before Miyo Takano vs Max Payne), but Shion still commits murder. Dexter Morgan will be on the case. If Shion wins, Dexter will wakes up in her kill zone. If Dexter wins, Shion will wakes up in his kill zone. IslamLEGION (talk) 02:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm just wondering, would it be alright if you voted for either John Marston or Niko Bellic on my per-battle blog, called John Marston vs. Niko Bellic. You can access the blog by viewing my user page, clicking on the link 'John Marston vs. Niko Bellic, and then voting in the comment section. your contribution would be much apritiated. Mikeylango (talk) 08:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Mikeylango Check out my new battles! #Shinda Sekai Sensen vs Hamas (When an atheist terrorists meets the Palestinian Islamic patriots) #EPDA vs SWA #AMS vs BSAA (two top-secret zombie-hunting special forces collides) IslamLEGION (talk) 02:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Please vote again Due to the complaints received from my battle, John MArston vs. NIko Bellic, everyone who voted, besides Beastman14 and myself, will have to vote again. If you have trouble voting, you can refer to this image for help: Vote for my battles! Vote for my battles!: *Five-0 vs Shinda Sekai Sensen *EPDA vs SWA *AMS vs BSAA IslamLEGION (talk) 07:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Rematch: I have decided to rematch my battle John Marston vs. Niko Bellic, because I left some users, including you, unsatified. This time I will not vote for the battle, so the battle isn't biased on anyones behalf. You can vote by going to this link and voting in the comment section. Remember, read the whole information page so you have the best idea of how to vote. Your contribution would be much appreciated. Mikeylango (talk) 03:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Mikeylango Errors are fixed I fixed the errors on my blog, so now you can vote. Mikeylango (talk) 12:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Mikeylango Vote on my other battle too Please also vote on my other battle, Master chief vs. Iron man, by going to this link. Please read the page so you have the best idea of how and who to vote for. Mikeylango (talk) 12:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Mikeylango RE:Idea I wanna pass on to you Hey, I'm not Drayco clearly, but I am familliar with the Almalgam unniverse having read the comics as a kid. And as much as I really like this idea, what it comes down to is you're making the battles unfair, you're pitting two characters against one in near every case, and with a great majority of these that is going to be very unfair. —Arrow(talk)→ 21:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Check this out! Check out my first user warrior battle! Click here IslamLEGION (talk) 02:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Want to be my partner on the Co-Op tourney? Geekboy27 (talk) 05:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Super-Powered War Part 2 EntryEdit Hi BattleGames, It appears you still haven't added a reasoning for your leader nomination on the Super-Powered War Part 2, please ensure this get's added as soon as possible! -Redkite (talk) 12:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Super-Powered War Yes, you did nominate somone, but as you've failed to read both the talk page message I sent and the blog, you need to add a REASON for why you nominated someone. -Redkite (talk) 12:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) HOTD Gang, Higurashi vs Zombies, and Scarlet Rain I finished the vote on the HOTD Gang vs DI Crew. Would you mind making a vote on the Higurashi Cast vs Zombies? Also, as for Scarlet Rain, I'm honestly not sure, I don't think they ever show her "real-life" form in the actual virtual world in Accel World- in the virtual world, she only appears in the armored form or the fortress. As far as I know, the "real" Yuniko Kozuki form only appears in "real life" scenes in the anime. I hope this explanation isn't too confusing. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 18:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re I was actually gonna do Strogg Vs. CIS a while ago. But I gave up on it. I'd be happy to help you out. Eh, why not. But I've only played Quake Wars, the demo. Which I played a million times over. So the only vehicles and equipment I'll be giving is from the Quake Wars demo. Do you Like the Battle "Superman Vs Satellizer El Bridget". Voting Oh, shit. Sorry I didn;t finish my vote. I'll finish it tomorrow, promise!Tomahawk23 (talk) 06:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hannibal vs Sherlock hey BG1, in your Sherlock Holmes vs Hannibal Lecter battle, I was about to vote but then it said this "You cannot add a comment to the article." Why did it do that? Deal with It! (talk) 23:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Check this out. User blog:TheWetWaffle/Season One: Battle One: UFE(Max Payne 3) vs Yamainu(Higurashi) Just like Max Payne vs Miyo Takano all over again, huh? IslamLEGION (talk) 02:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Holmes vs Takano I haven't seen all of the episodes, but I have seen enough to characterize Holmes' character, though your input would be appreciated. That said, yes, I was going to have other Higurashi characters make an appearance. Also, as per the final fight, I was thinking a 2 vs 2 (Holmes and Watson vs Takano and Okonogi (Yamainu leader). As for idea of the match, I actually got it from the Hound of the Baskervilles Episode- with the chemical weapon that causes insanity... And I thought... "Hey, that sounds like Higurashi..." SPARTAN 119 (talk) 04:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Well, that sucks. Thanks for letting me know. I don't think he may of stolen it though. "There is nothing more American, and delicious, then American Cheese. (talk) 14:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Strogg Tourney Can I have a list of Strogg weapons and units for the battle against Space Marines? Invasion of Stroggos battles Hey BG, I noticed that, in my absence, you had to give my battles for the Strogg tourney to other people. Well, now, I'm back, and I was wondering of I could re-take control of the fights. If not, no hard feelings, just wanted to know. --BeastMan14 (talk) 14:14, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Round 1 victory Congratulations of winning round 1 of the All-Out Mythical War tourney! It has come to my attention that I am not representing characters correctly. Because of this, I am giving the creators of the characters the opertunity to write their own intros, to capture their characters correctly. This may soon include dialouge lines. If you do not wish to write your intro, then one will not be included. If you wish to write your own intro, send it to my talk page. (This message is sent to all winners of round 1) RE: Ned Kelly vs Doc Holliday Hey BattleGames, I'm just here to tell you that you should make changes before you make the Doc Holliday vs Ned Kelly battle. A lot of your information about the warrior's weapons are heavily innacurate and lacking. Ned Kelly did not use a webley revolver as webley revolvers werent yet made after his death and you forgot that Ned has an armor with him, and many of Holliday's weapons such as his melee and pistols are wrong. I suggest looking over the warrior's weapon infobox to update your battle. My new battle Hi there BattleGames1. My new battle is now here! I request your vote in here if you can. Just need a vote and I'll be on my way. Good luck voting ! Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 14:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: ned kelly vs Doc Holliday Hit there! I see that you have made changes to the battle. But still I have to tell you. The Webley revolver did not exist during Ned Kelly's time. You see, the webley was invented in 1887, Kelly died in 1880. If you don't believe me, here's the link: Webley. Ned would have used a Webley RIC (which many Irishmen used), or an enfield revolver. You also have forgotten that Ned used a highly effective armor in his fight. Also, Doc Holliday carried two pistols in a fight, not just one. If you are going to put Wyatt Earp in the battle, I suggest giving him his Sharps rifle or his Smith and Wesson Model 3, since their "Special" weapons category only has one weapon against Kelly's two special weapons (which is highly lopsided). I know I'm just an anon, but please these are two great warriors and as such must be accurately potrayed for the sake of this website:D if you need any info regarding Ned Kelly's weapons i suggest visiting the [http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Ned_Kelly_(2003) IMFDB] page of the movie Ned Kelly. The movie is quite fictional, but the weapons weren't anarchronistic. I'll be looking forward to this battle mate. Back To Business Hi there BG1. The format you said to be a must-use blog is done. Here is the link here.If so you can vote. Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 23:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi again there. Can you vote for my blog here? It's already fixed and good in standard format. Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 16:35, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Pure Format 2 Hi BG1. Thanks for that vote and support for my Knights Templar Vs Spartan. Well I got another blog that needs more votes. Can you vote it? Already at a good format like previously and the 2nd voter is geniusly stupid. Link : User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Season 2 Start : Tower Vs Heavy Weapons Guy Re:Heroes Unite technicality I am using the AEMH versions of SHIELD. I don't know what you mean by MCU version? Also yes I have seen that you are going to have MCU villains appearing in the 2nd Heroes UNITE! Movie I didn't know about heroes appearing, but in the actually series once I got to it I did plan on having the Heroes happen to travel to Parallel Universes of some of the heroes such as the Avengers, Transformers and maybe more and working alongside them for that episode or arc. The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 05:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Delete the Late Roman Empire page. Thank you. Deathblade 100 (talk) 22:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Heroes Unite headcount I have a lot set up to appear in my "Movie" of Heroes UNITE! Not as much as before but still a lot. I have a total of 34 (2 groups are from the same universe though) Universes set for Shepard and his team to head too. I planned on leaving out Luke, his friends and the New Republic following the movie since they are from the future of the Star Wars Universe since I planned on the Jedi and Clones from the Clone Wars getting involved and so that'd be one group down. One universe they head too is the Doctor's Universe itself so like UNIT and his companions would've been well at least met. Yeah though in all 33 Universes. #Halo #Lord of the Rings #Dragon Age #Inheritance Cycle #Kung Fu Panda #Avatar: The Last Airbender #One Piece #The Super Sentai/Kamen Riders #Power Rangers #Digimon #Justice League (DCAU) #Avengers (AEMH) #Ninja Turtles (2003 Version) #Gargoyles #Transformers (Movieverse) #Ben 10 (Omniverse Era) #Generator Rex #Harry Potter #Ninja Gaiden #Sym-Bionic Titan #Bakugan #Legends of Chima #Sonic Underground #Ninjago #Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood #Fairy Tail #Bionicle (Movie Toa from 2nd and 3rd Film) #Storm Hawks #Kingdom Hearts #Avatar (The Na'vi) #Loonatics Unleashed #Ratchet and Clank #Star Wars These are all of the Universes (TV Shows/Anime/Movies/Video Games) that Shepard and his team will/have traveled too to recruit heroes and armies. Also I'm wondeing how are we going to do the "Story" part of our battles? Since we can't do that stuff on this website? Like the Chapters and all those. And who are these other heroes that you planned on bringing into the story? The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 04:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC)